Of Mess-Ups And Mix-Ups
by Weird TWW slash writer
Summary: Never bofore seen slash f/f pairing.


Of Mess-Ups and Mix-Ups 

Of Mess-Ups and Mix-Ups 

Author: Weird TWW slash writer 

Rating: PG-13-f/f 

Summary: Never-before seen coupling. F/f slash. 

Genre: Romance 

Spoilers: Everything through On The Day Before. 

Author's Note: Nobody has ever done this pairing, and I thought they would be cute together. Flames accepted, but please, let's keep it constructive, OK? 

Enjoy. 

~(*)~ 

She looked so helpless, so terrified after it happened. I guess she thought she was going to get fired. 

"C.J.?" She jumped a little at the sound of my voice. 

"Sorry, Yes?" She looked innocent. I knew better. Hell, America knew better. She had just kicked Sherri's ass. 

"How did it feel?" 

"How did what feel?" 

"How did it feel to kick her ass?" 

"Pretty good actually. Damn good." 

We shared a laugh. 

"I wish my job would let me do that." 

"It actually is quite fun" 

"I bet." 

I debated in my head whether or not to tell her, as we shared more laughs. I had known it for three years now, but still, I could never hope for her to… 

I needed a second opinion, and I knew just where to go. 

~(*)~ 

"Dr. Bartlet?" She looked up. 

"Yes?" It would be now or never, and I knew it. 

"I need some advice." 

"Girl advice, Shoot." 

"Yes." 

I took a deep breath, and started to tell her. 

"Well, there is this person." 

"A person huh? Well, go on. Now that we've got up to the person part, you must be on a roll." 

"Well, I'm kind of madly in love with them, but I don't know. We've been friends for 3 years, and I really value that friendship, so far be it for me to do anything to damage that friendship, and I just don't know because it's really more complicated than you think…" 

"Stop, you're rambling." 

"Sorry, ma'am." 

"It's OK, I already know who it is." 

Oh.My.God. 

"You-You do?" 

"Yes. You love our press secretary C.J. Cregg, but you don't know how to best express your love, since you've been friends for so long, & since you respect her, you don't want to do anything that would damage that friendship. You're really quite an open book. Is that pretty much the gist of it?" 

*GULP* 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"For God's sake, stop calling me ma'am. What, do you think if you called me Abbey, I would think you're coming on to me?" 

"Yes ma'am, sorry." 

"And stop saying sorry, honestly, if you say sorry one more time, I'll have to pull my hair out." 

"OK, Abbey." 

"That's better. Now, as for what to do, I think we should have a little fun with our C.J...." 

"What did you have in mind?" 

The smile that crossed my face was a welcome change to the grimace I had been carrying around all day. 

"Leave it to me. Tell her tomorrow, I'll have loosened her up for you." 

"OK, thanks Abbey." 

"Anytime, oh, and don't go breaking her heart, be careful. She's had too many bad relationships." 

"I will." 

~(*)~ 

"C.J.?" 

"Yes, ma'am?" 

"I have some juicy office gossip I'd like to share with you." 

Her eyebrow went up slightly. 

"Ooh." 

"Rumor has it somebody like you." She singsonged the last part. 

Now both of her eyebrows went up. 

"Who is it?!" 

"I don't know, I might not want to tell you." 

"Mrs. Bartlet…."She almost whined. Almost. 

"When did I stop being Dr. Bartlet? Seriously, when did the little plaque above my desk stop mattering?" 

"That was mean." She had ignored every word she had said." 

"Guess." 

"Oh, this is so childish." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Well, Danny is way too obvious…..Toby." 

"Yes, but someone else too. Someone very unexpected." 

"Oh, Dr. Bartlet." That time she whined. 

"I'm not going to tell you anything except for the fact that you'll know by the end of tomorrow. If they don't chicken out that is." 

As she watched Dr. Bartlet retreat out her door, she noticed something. 

She never said "He". 

~(*)~ 

The Next Day. 

"C.J, can I speak to you about something personal?" 

For a moment I thought her jaw was going to pop out of it's socket. I wonder what Abbey had told her. 

"Um, yeah." 

"There was this thing that happened 3 years ago. I've tried to ignore it, but somehow it just keeps getting worse. I need to tell you, even though it could be a worse moral dilemma than the M.S. " 

"Huh?" 

"Don't you get it, C.J.?! I've studied you every day, at first I thought I might be using you as a mentor. But I wasn't. I saw the way you flirted with guys at balls, and I hurt. Dammit, I HURT, C.J." 

"What the hell are you…." 

"Dammit C.J., I love you." 

She sat speechless for a long time. 

"Ever since I walked into that damn campaign office…." 

She cut her off. 

"It's about damn time." 

She threw down her pen and kissed me. C.J. is kissing me Oh My God. It was a kiss of caution, yet full of need. I was crying by the time she pulled away. 

"Why are you crying?" 

"I never thought in a million years that you. And me. Oh C.J. Are you for real?" 

"If I were for real, would I be doing this?" 

She kissed me again, this time I knew. C.J. loved me. 

"Of course I'm for real, I have a beautiful, intelligent, funny, young woman that loves ME. I would have to be going senile not to love you." 

"Then she kissed me yet again, this time it was a curl-your-toes-leave-you-breathless kind of kiss. 

Then she whispered in my ear, so low that I could barely hear it. 

"I love you, Donna." 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
